This is what it has come to
by homeofshadowhunters
Summary: Spencer has done something she regrets, there is nobody she can think of to help her except for Wren. But will he get there in time? If he does, will Wren be able to help Spencer through this? Or will Spencer finally not be able to take it and spill everything to Wren?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an experimental piece and I will continue it upon request. I just want to see how it does but I will not continue it if it does get any reviews. Chapters will get longer if I continue**

Spencer POV

I looked down at my desk, now realizing that no matter how hard I tried I could never stop A. I could never find Alison and make it safe for her to come home; nothing is worth this torture. I didn't know what to do anymore, there didn't seem to be a point in doing anything anymore. No matter what, A would always be one step ahead of us and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it. Nothing is worth it, I am so frustrated with everything that has happened and don't want to stick around to see what A has in store for us.

Before I could even think about what I was doing it was too late, my wrist was covered in overflowing blood and my tweezers lay a foot away. My blood dripped onto the crisp white carpet below me. I didn't want to die, I didn't mean to do this; but it was too late. It was done, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My vision began to go dark, I didn't know what else I could do at this point. I absently reached for my phone with my good arm. I knew who I should call, 911. But I couldn't bring myself to do it because I knew that everyone would find out. I dialed Wren Kingston's number, hoping he would answer at 2 in the morning.

"Hello," says Wren. I sobbed in relief. "Spencer? Is everything okay?" says Wren, his voice dripping worry. "I did something stupid Wren, and I need your help. I don't want to die, please hurry."

"Are you at your house?" Wren's voice was shrill with alarm. "Spencer!" he screamed when I didn't answer. His voice was fading away and I was having a hard time finding my voice. "I'm at my house," I say. "Please hurry," I lay on the ground, unable to keep my head up or sit up in a chair any longer. My phone dropped to the ground beside me but I didn't have the strength to pick it up.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really need to know if it is a good idea to continue this story so I will not be continuing unless someone reviews, just one person and the next chapter will be written.**

I was vaguely aware of the sound of a window shattering and then someone walking into my room. I didn't really care about anything at this point. Nothing mattered. I heard Wren screaming in my ear but I didn't listen to his voice. I knew I should, I knew. I had to listen, had to stay alive. "Spencer! Listen to me! Spencer!" shouts Wren. I slowly open my eyes. I'm laying in my room under my white carpet now stained red from my wrist. "Wren?" I say weakly. "Spencer! We need to get you to a hospital, now." he says. "no," I say. "I don't want anybody to know about this, please can you stop the bleeding here?"

Wren seemed to understand but was obviously not happy about it, he didn't like the idea of me not going to a hospital when I needed stitches, but then again it's not like he's never made exceptions for me before. "Okay, but we need to hurry, I'm going to carry you to the car and we can drive to my place, I have more supplies there," says Wren. "Okay," I say weakly. Wren carries me bridal style and I lean my head against his chest. I noticed for the first time that my wrist was wrapped up with a strip of his shirt, I wondered when he did that. Maybe I had gone unconcious?

We had been in the car for about thirty seconds when I began to notice the throbbing pain in my wrist. I started crying silently because the pain became unavoidable. I hoped Wren wouldn't hear but he was sitting a foot away from me, he turned to me. "Spencer, what's wrong?" I tried to cover it up and say nothing but the pain was getting worst. "My wrist," I cried. Wren again seemed to understand and drove faster, "I might have some painkillers at my place but if it's hurting you alot you have to go to the hospital and they can give you anestesia," he says. I shook my head, nobody could find out about this.

We drove up to Wren's house and he carried me inside, he placed me on the couch and ran to get something, a black doctors bag. "I don't have any painkillers Spencer, but I really need to stitch up your wrist." I took a deep breath, knowing all to well what kind of pain was coming my way. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

Wren told me he needed to tie my arm down to the table so I couldn't move it away while he was adressing my cut. I reculantly agreed. "Ready?" he asked. "Yes," I said. He started to uncover my cut when all I saw was black.

I was waking up slowly, I looked up at the ceiling, confused; I looked down at my wrist, which was covered in gauze. "Spencer?" says Wren. "Are you alright?" Instead of answering I put my head in my hands and start to cry. There was just too much going on and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt arms go around me and realized they were Wren's, he was whispering comforting words in my ear. When my breakdown was over Wren asked me what happened.

"It was nothing," I say. "You almost killed yourself," says Wren. "Spencer I want to help," Wren looks at me, and I am just so tired of all the secrets and lies and decide that the best thing in this moment is the truth.

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you think I should continue!**


End file.
